


Missed Connection

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While reading a book outside, Castiel meets a charming stranger, but their encounter is cut short before he can even learn the man's name.  Luckily, a 'Missed Connections' note saves the day.</p><p>Taken from a prompt posted online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/missed%20connection_zpslra66su7.jpg.html)   
> 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/missed%20connection%20collage_zpsugcvzn5n.jpg.html)

 

Castiel pushed open the front door of his apartment and stepped out into the sunlight. He let his eyes close in bliss as he took a deep breath of that crisp, clean summer air. He still had one or two boxes to unpack, but there was no way he was passing up a wonderful day like today. Unpacking could wait. Reading weather like this could not.

Cas had only moved into _Chitaqua Apartments_ two days before, but nearly everything he owned was already unpacked and neatly sorted. He was a creature of habit and liked everything to be in its proper place. His clothes were folded and put away, silverware organized by utensil and size, and all artwork framed and hung on the walls. The only things left were the few boxes of odds and ends that had no real specific spot….knick knacks that went on end tables and things of the sort. He would get to that tomorrow.

Cas walked around the side of the building. One of the major selling points of this apartment complex had been the little spot in the back. There was a play area for kids (not that he had any) and a tiny pond with a perfect reading spot beside it. There was also a clothesline, which Castiel appreciated. It would be nice to air dry his clothing in the summer rather than do it in a machine. Plus it saved electricity. He liked that.

Castiel sat down on the bench beside the pond. There were several ducks, some swimming, others settled on the bank beside the water. He smiled as he watched them, making a mental note to bring some birdseed for them next time, and opened his book. It had been too long since he had read _‘On the Road’_ , and it was one of his favorite summer books. He quickly got lost in the pages, barely noticing as someone appeared at the clothesline, setting down a laundry basket.

“Hey.” The voice stirred Castiel from his thoughts. It was low and rich, with a smile in it. He looked up and his mouth fell open.

The man who stood there was positively gorgeous. His sandy brown hair was cut short, light green eyes sparkling. His lips were full, lower lip pouty in a way Cas had only read about in some of his racier novels. But that smile….it set Castiel’s heart racing.

He realized that he should probably respond somehow. “Ah….hello.”

His slow response didn’t seem to bother the man. The smile only quirked slightly at one corner in a way that was ridiculously attractive, and he returned to his laundry. Cas let his eyes rove over the man’s body. A dark blue t-shirt clung to the man’s upper arms, and, as he hung his laundry, showed off the muscles shifting in his back. _Fuck_. His jeans were a lighter blue, but the kind that suggested it was from fading and not natural coloring. Cas noticed he was barefoot.

The man glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Cas watching him. Castiel immediately turned bright red upon being caught and turned his attention back to his book. He didn’t read a word, not a one, simply stared at the page, blushing furiously. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten caught ogling a complete stranger. Not a stranger….this man obviously lived in the same apartment complex. Castiel would surely bump into him many times in the future. How embarrassing. 

“Ow!”

The cry of pain made Cas look up, and he blinked in surprise at what he saw. One of the ducks, a green mallard, had found its way over from the pond, and seemed to decide that the man’s bare feet were the perfect target. If the man’s reaction was anything to go by, Cas would assume the duck had bitten.

Sure enough, the duck attacked again, and again. “Ow! Ow! You---gah!” The man was jumping backwards but the duck was relentless, chasing him. “Motherfucker!” As soon as the curse left his lips, he looked apologetically at Cas. “Sorry.”

Castiel just shook his head, lips pursed in an effort to hold back his laughter. “Don’t be.”

For a moment the man looked relieved that he hadn’t offended, then: “….wait a minute.” His eyes narrowed as he examined Cas. “…..are you laughing at me?”

Cas couldn’t help it. The laughter he’d been trying so hard to hold back burst free. “I’m sorry.”

“You are so not.” The man seemed to realize the duck hadn’t attacked in a while and he looked down to see why. His eyes widened. “Oh, no. Not my fucking underwear!”

For the duck had abandoned the man’s feet and instead was tugging at his laundry. He had managed to yank free a pair of red boxer briefs and pulled them with him, waddling away across the lawn in the direction of the pond.

“MotherFUCKER!” the man cursed, running after the duck. Castiel couldn’t control his laughter, tears running from his eyes. “Oh, shut up!” the man called over his shoulder, but his voice was good-natured.

Cas couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. This man seemed like a lot of fun….and gorgeous to boot. The fact that he lived in the same complex as Cas? That was promising.

He suddenly felt the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Gabriel’s name in blinking letters. Of course. Gabriel had the worst timing.

He flipped it open with more than a little irritation. “What is it, Gabriel,” he growled.

“Wow. Grumpy, much?”

“Gabriel.”

“Okay, okay. I need you, Cassie. Now.”

Cas felt immediate dread. “ _Now?_ ” He glanced at the pond, where the duck had succeeded in dragging the man’s underwear into the water. He had to suppress a smile at that, watching the man on his hands and knees, trying to reach the ornery bird. “I’m kind of busy.”

“Cassie, please. I finally got an appointment about the restaurant but I need a co-signer. I don’t want to lose this slot.”

Castiel’s heart sank. Gabriel had been trying to open his own restaurant for over a year now, and it had taken forever to get an appointment to get the loan. Cas had promised to co-sign for him. He couldn’t abandon Gabe now, no matter how amazing this man was.

“Okay, Gabe,” he said at last. “I’ll be right there.” Gabriel’s relieved thank you almost made it worthwhile. Almost.

Castiel rose, looking over to the pond. The man was actually IN the water now, and he couldn’t help a muffled laugh. If he’d had time, he would have gone and said good bye. As it was, he had to run off. 

Oh, well. They lived in the same complex. They would surely run into each other many times, right?

 

**~*~**

 

Wrong. It had been two weeks and no sign of that funny and beautiful man Cas had met by the pond. If he was honest with himself, two weeks wasn’t THAT LONG, but he was still getting horribly frustrated. He was starting to despair.

It didn’t help that the weather had been terrible. He still read when the weather was bad, but it was so much nicer when he could be outside with the sun and a nice breeze in his hair.

Finally the sun came and he returned outside with _‘On the Road’_ , heading towards the pond and his bench. He looked wistfully at the clothesline as he passed, but of course there was no one there. Then he stopped dead.

There, on the back of the bench was taped a note. 

_“MISSED CONNECTION. You were the man sitting on this park bench. I was the guy fighting a duck for my underwear and losing. If you’d like to talk, please call me. 860-744-3342”_

The words made Castiel’s heart soar. Then he noticed the tiny note at the bottom: _p.s: I got them back. ;)_

At that, he burst out laughing. Yes, he had been right. This man was definitely someone he wanted to know. Without waiting another moment, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number.

Someone picked up before the first ring was even through, a breathless voice saying “hello?”

“Hello.” Castiel suddenly felt nervous. “This is….um. I’m the guy from the park. With the book.”

“Oh.” There it was, there was the smile he had heard in the man’s voice the other day. “You mean the one who laughed at me while I got abused by a duck?”

Castiel laughed, delighted at that sense of humor. “That would be me.”

“Mm. Care to tell me your name, jerkface?”

“Oh, jerkface, huh? That’s mature.”

“If there’s one word that describes me well, it’s mature.”

Castiel just shook his head with a grin. “I’m Castiel Novak.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Cas. I’m Dean Winchester.”

It was wonderful to have a name to put to the face, even if that face was currently elsewhere and all Cas had was a voice. “Pleased to meet you as well.”

“Well, Cas,” and Cas really found himself loving that Dean had so quickly slipped not just into a nickname for him, but a much less annoying one than “Cassie’. “I think you owe me for laughing at all my troubles.”

“Oh you do, do you.”

“Yes. I do.” There was something about Dean’s voice now. It had gotten lower, taken on a somewhat sultry edge, if Cas wasn’t just imagining that (and he very well might have been, desperately imagining it).

“And what exactly can I do for you, Mr. Winchester. How does one make reparations for laughing at abuse by duck?”

Cas could hear a noise which he believed to be Dean stifling a snort of laughter. “Well,” he spoke up at last. “You COULD take me out to dinner.”

Of all the things Cas had expected Dean to say, that was probably last on the list. “Dinner?” he managed at last.

“Yea. Dinner.” And now Dean’s voice was carefully nonchalant. “I mean, it’s the least you can do.”

Cas was struck speechless. “Do you mean, like….like, a date?”

Dean was silent for several moments. “If you like.” He sounded nervous. “I mean, it can be whatever you want. I meant it as a date. I’d like to go on a date. But if you don’t want to, that’s okay.” He was rambling now. “I’d like to spend time with you however you want. If that’s as friends, that’s cool, too.”

“Dean. DEAN!” It took several tries to get the man’s attention, but finally Dean heard him and stopped talking. He smiled, even though he knew Dean couldn’t see him. He couldn’t STOP smiling. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

He could practically FEEL Dean’s happiness radiating over the phone. “You….really?”

Castiel laughed. “Yes, really, you dorkface.”

“Dorkface, huh.”

“Hey, you called me a jerkface,” Cas pointed out.

“Mm. Guess we’re even, now.”

“Guess so.” 

There was the slightest pause and then Dean asked, all hesitance gone, “tonight?”

Cas’ face hurt from smiling so much. “Works for me. Since I made fun of you so much, you can pick where we’re going.”

Dean laughed at that. “Awfully nice of you. I’ll text you the info, yea?”

“Yeah. Trade room info and stuff.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll see you tonight, then?”

“Tonight. Oh, and Dean?” Cas caught him before they hung up. “That red underwear. You said you got it back?”

“……yea.” There was the slightest hint of a question in Dean’s voice. 

Castiel smiled to hear it, even more so at his next words, a dark promise in his voice as he ordered “wear them tonight.”

Dean’s sharp intake of breath was audible even through the phone. “Why’s that,” he asked. “Planning on seeing ‘em?”

Cas chuckled. “Maybe,” he teased. “We’ll see what happens.”

Dean let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. “Lord help me, what did I get myself into with you.”

Castiel just laughed. “I guess you’ll find out, won’t you.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Dean’s words had a heat to them, and a hunger, and Castiel shivered.

“Goodbye, Dean,” he whispered.

“Goodbye.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dean arrived at Castiel’s door promptly on the hour, and with a bouquet of wildflowers. Cas nearly melted at the sight. This man was shaping up to be everything Castiel had ever wanted. Funny, sexy, sweet, romantic…..Castiel was half in love already and they hadn’t even spent any real time together.

Dean took Cas to a little place downtown called _Farrell’s_. It wasn’t casual _or_ fancy, but somewhere in between. It was a perfect choice, since neither knew the other well enough to know what type of setting they were most comfortable in.

“So,” Dean asked, shortly after they had ordered dinner. “You just moved in?” Cas nodded. “What brings you to town?” 

"Well, my brother lives not far from here, so when I was looking for a job, I figured I’d try this area.” 

“What do you do?” Dean didn’t seem to be asking because it was a typical first date question, he seemed legitimately interested. 

“I’m a teacher. High school.” 

“No way! Are you at the local high school here?” Castiel shook his head and Dean’s face fell somewhat. “Aww, too bad. That’s where Sammy and I went.” 

Cas raised a brow. “Sammy?” 

“My younger brother. He’s across the country at Stanford.” 

Cas was duly impressed. “Smart.” 

“Damn straight.” Dean looked incredibly proud of his brother. “So, where are you teaching, if not the local school?” 

“The private school one town over.” 

Dean’s brows shot up. “Oooh….fancy, fancy. S’that mean you gotta wear a suit to work?” 

Cas immediately knew where Dean’s mind was going….straight to the gutter….and he could feel his cheeks heat up. “Not necessarily….” 

Dean leaned forward across the table, a grin on his face that was not altogether innocent. “But you COULD, right?” 

“….I suppose so.” Clearly the thought of Castiel in a suit did something for Dean. Cas could work with that. “Why….would you like to see me in a suit?” 

“Oh, _fuck_ yes.” Cas couldn’t help a laugh. “What.” Dean mock glowered at him. “You laughing at me again?” 

“Mm…” Cas grinned. “Maybe a little.” 

“SUCH a jerk.” Dean took a sip of his drink. “Forgive me for thinking you’d look sexy as hell.” 

Cas cocked his head. “I don’t think hell is supposed to be particularly sexy.” 

Dean grinned. “Oooh, you gonna lecture me, teacher? Give me a good talking to? C’mon, Professor, I can take it.” 

That did something to Castiel, stirring something low in his stomach. “You’re giving me ideas.” 

There it was, that self-satisfied smirk. “Good.” 

Cas just rolled his eyes. “Maybe when we get home.” The waiter showed up with their food. As he set the dishes down, Castiel leaned across the table so he could whisper to Dean. “IF you behave.” 

Dean looked at the dark promise in Castiel’s eyes and swallowed with some difficulty. “God, I’ll try.” 

“Good boy.” Dean did his best to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine at Castiel’s words, watching the other man pick up his fork and knife. “Now eat your dinner.” 

**~*~**

Dean had no idea how he had made it through dinner, but somehow he had survived. Now here he was, standing on the doorstep of Castiel’s apartment, both of them fidgeting nervously. 

“Would you like to come in?” Cas asked at last. Somehow, Dean managed a nod. 

“Yea.” 

The inside of the apartment was spotless, everything exactly in its place. Dean had never given any thought to what Castiel’s home would look like, but it suited the man perfectly. Gorgeous but impeccable. But none of that mattered when the man himself was standing right there, waiting for Dean to take him in his arms. 

Dean stepped forward, hands cupping Castiel’s face, and gently brushed his lips against the other man’s, just like he’d been wanting to all damn night. Just like he’d been wanting to since the first moment he’d seen Castiel sitting on that bench by the pond. 

Cas let his arms come up around Dean’s neck, running through the fine hair at the back of his head. “I have to tell you,” he said softly. “I don’t normally do this.” 

Dean shook his head. “Me neither.” And it was true. For years, maybe he had been. Dean had never been one for relationships. He had flitted from one person to another. But Lisa had changed all that. To find someone you loved, truly loved, to think you would spend the rest of your life with them, and then have them leave you……well, that kind of changed your outlook on things. After Lisa had left him, Dean found he no longer had any interest in flings. He wanted what he had with Lisa. But he never felt that sort of connection with anyone he met. No one in the past three years had ever made him feel anything. No one until Cas. 

He ran his fingers through Castiel’s ridiculously messy hair, tucked a lock behind his ear. “We don’t have to do anything,” he assured Cas. “This is enough. Just kissing you is enough.” And weirdly enough, it was. 

Yea, Castiel had definitely fallen, and fallen fast. He pulled Dean down to meet him for another kiss, and looked up at him with a smile. “Well, maybe not QUITE enough.” Dean looked questioningly at him. “You wore your red undies for me, right?” 

Dean’s face went stop-sign red in approximately two seconds, all the way to the tips of his ears. It was ridiculously endearing. Somehow he nodded, a sharp jerk of the head. “Yea.” His nervousness gave Cas courage. 

“Hmm.” He took hold of Dean’s shirtfront. “Then I think we’d better get you into my bedroom.” 

Dean was staring. Then, a smile quirked one corner of his mouth. “Lead the way.” 

Smiling, Cas walked backwards, tugging Dean with him by his shirtfront into the bedroom, both of them toeing off shoes and socks as they went. Once there, Castiel spun them about, giving Dean a little shove until the backs of the man’s knees hit the mattress and he fell backwards onto it with an “oof!”. Cas was on top of him in seconds, hands cupping his face as he kissed him deeply, hungrily. 

“Fuck,” Dean gasped, once he was able. “You…” his hands paused above Castiel’s chest. “…..can I see you?” 

Cas felt his heart flutter at the fact that Dean took the time to ask; he nodded, pulling back to allow Dean to strip him from his shirt. Dean’s face took on a look of almost reverence, hands roaming over Castiel’s bared skin. Cas flushed beneath that expression. Dean was looking at him as though he were something precious. He couldn’t handle it, choosing instead to lean down and capture Dean’s mouth in another kiss. Dean’s tongue met his, the kiss deepening, and Cas pressed their bodies closer together, rolling his hips down to meet Dean’s. Dean gasped into the kiss. “ _Fuck_ , Cas!” 

Cas definitely felt the same. “Take your shirt off,” he managed breathlessly. Dean obeyed, yanking his shirt off and tossing it aside. Meanwhile, Cas was busy with Dean’s pants. One hand slipped between them to fumble with Dean’s belt. Dean shifted, raising his hips to help Cas yank the slacks down. Cas moved with them, sliding to the floor so he could pull them all the way off and toss them aside. He looked up to admire the view. 

Dean lay on the bed, clad only in that pair of tight, dark red boxer briefs. They left absolutely nothing to the imagination, clinging to a sizeable cock, his hard-on straining against the fabric. Cas felt heat flood through him even as thoughts rushed through his mind of all the things he would like to do to Dean, have that cock in his mouth, in his hand as he fucked deep into Dean… 

Dean fidgeted beneath the attention and Castiel realized he was making the man nervous with his silent attention. He crawled back onto the bed, kneeling above Dean and boxing Dean in with his arms, and kissed him soft and deep. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. 

Dean flushed. “Shut up.” 

“No.” Cas slipped a fingertip beneath the waistband of Dean’s briefs and gave them a snap, loving the gasp of surprise Dean let out. He grinned. “And I like these.” 

Dean laughed breathlessly. “Good. I had to wrestle a wild duck for them.” 

Castiel joined him in his laughter. “Yeah, I saw you in the water.” 

Dean groaned in embarrassment. “Are you serious? I turned and you weren't there, so I was hoping you had missed that part. I mean, I was fucking sad as hell you were gone, but since you were, I was at least hoping you hadn’t seen me make an ass out of myself in the pond.” 

Cas shook his head with a grin. “Nope.” He nudged his nose against Dean’s. “And I think I would’ve enjoyed seeing you all nice and dripping wet.” 

Dean’s cheeks flushed again, this time with lust and not embarrassment. “Oh you would, would you?” 

“Damn straight.” Cas nuzzled his way along Dean’s jawline, nipping right at the spot where his jaw met his throat. Dean sighed, fingers digging into the meat of Castiel’s back. 

“Fuck. You got me all naked….you’re working so hard to rile me up….you better be going somewhere with this.” 

“Oh, believe me….” Cas nipped Dean’s earlobe. “….I’m going somewhere.” Then he gasped in surprise as Dean grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head backwards, green eyes meeting blue. 

“Then get a fucking move on it and take your damn pants off.” 

Cas blinked in surprise, then cracked up. “Okay, okay.” He began working at the catches on his slacks, murmuring “bossy.” 

“Damn straight.” Dean’s hands joined Cas’, working to shove the pants down. “Off. Take ‘em off.” 

Dean’s neediness was getting to Cas, stoking that fire in his belly. He didn’t stop at his pants, he kicked aside briefs as well. Dean’s eyes widened at the sight. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, eyes locked onto the sight of Castiel’s cock, hard and wet with precum. 

Cas dropped to his knees again. Dean was propped up on his elbows, watching with wide eyes as Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s knee, his inner thigh, fingertips hooking in the waistband of his briefs and gently tugging them down and off. He continued his path upwards, trailing kisses here and there, teasingly ignoring Dean’s cock in favor of pressing a kiss to his stomach and continuing upwards. His lips brushed a nipple, traced a line up his throat. By the time he reached Dean’s lips, the man was shaking with need, and Cas was yanked into a fierce, desperate kiss. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, tongue moving to meet Dean’s, deepening the kiss. He straddled Dean’s waist, positioning himself so their cocks rubbed together. 

Dean’s breath hitched, the kiss breaking as he stared up at Cas with wild eyes. “ _Cas_.” The name was barely more than air. Cas nodded, rolling his hips. The friction was unbearably good, and Dean’s eyes went half lidded at the pleasure. 

“Come on, Dean,” Cas whispered. “Move with me.” 

Dean did, rocking up to meet Cas at the same moment Cas rolled down to meet him. With the two moving in tandem, it was almost too much to handle. Cas bit his lip. There was no way he was going to hold on. “ _Dean_.” 

Dean gripped his hips, hard enough that he wouldn’t be surprised if he left bruises. “C’mon, Cas. Let me see you.” 

Cas whimpered. It was too much. He rocked against Dean once, twice, and that was it, he was coming in hot spurts. Dean was watching him with eyes dark with desire. Cas reached between them now and those eyes widened in surprise as Castiel’s hand closed around his cock. He barely even had to stroke once before that touch, slick from his cum, had Dean crying out, hips bucking as he came with Castiel’s name on his lips. That more than anything filled Cas with a joy didn’t know if he had ever known before. He allowed himself to lay beside Dean, their legs tangled together. 

Dean was in a fog from all that had just happened. That wasn’t any regular sexual encounter. That wasn’t like any orgasm he had with any casual date. He hadn’t felt that way since he’d been with Lisa. Looking into Castiel’s eyes like that…. 

He turned now to where the man lay beside him. Cas looked that sleepy kind of happy, and he smiled at Dean. The sight sent happy butterflies floating through Dean, and he realized with a jolt that he really, truly had fallen. He had told himself earlier that it was much too fast, much too soon, but there was no denying it now. He wanted this man, and not just in bed. He wanted to fall asleep beside him and wake up next to him, to find out what made him laugh and what made him grumpy, and what it was he loved more than anything in the world, so that Dean could give it to him and keep him happy every day for the rest of his life. 

He realized that Cas was still staring at him, waiting. Dean smiled. “Wow,” he said. 

Cas’ smile grew. “Wow,” he echoed. 

Dean ran a fingertip along Castiel’s cock, his seed, and raised it to his mouth, sucking it clean. He loved the way Cas’ eyes darkened with lust. “We should clean up.” 

“Mm,” Castiel agreed absently, still distracted by Dean’s actions. He caught Dean’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Will you….” His voice was hesitant now. “…..will you be staying the night?” 

Dean smiled and reached out to cup Castiel’s cheek and tilt his chin up, forcing eye contact. “If you’ll have me.” 

The smile that broke over Castiel’s face was a thing to behold, absolutely lovely. “Of course I will.” 

“Good.” Dean leaned in for a brief kiss, pulling away to quirk a brow. “Shower?” 

Cas nodded with a smile. “Shower.” 

**~*two and a half years later*~**

Dean set a box down on the counter with a thud. “That’s the last of it!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“It better be, cuz I ain’t carting any more boxes today.” 

Cas came around the corner, rolling his eyes. “It wasn’t THAT bad.” 

“It so totally was.” 

Cas stepped in, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “Would you rather our first house be empty?” The two men had moved into an apartment together not long after they began dating. They got married after two years. Buying a house seemed the next logical step. Still, moving all their belongings into that house was a bitch. 

Dean mock-glowered at Cas. “Go ahead and guilt-trip me, why don’t you?” Cas only laughed. 

“You know I’m right.” 

“No, I know I’m going to have to give up half my stuff so our house can look perfect for you and your OCD, anal-retentive self." 

“Hey!” Cas laughed, punching Dean’s shoulder. “SUCH a jerk.” 

“Yup. Now,” Dean kissed Castiel softly. “How about we go take a nice, long shower?” 

“Mm,” Cas hummed happily. “Sounds good to me. Then we can order in and watch some TV.” 

“ _Doctor Sexy_?” Dean asked hopefully. 

Cas laughed. “Sure.” He gave Dean a final kiss and pulled away. “Now, I’m going to go get in the shower.” He tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, loving the way Dean’s eyes darkened at the action. “I suggest you hurry up if you want to join me.” 

Dean grinned. “I’m right behind you.” 

**~*~**

Dinner had been delicious. The house they had moved to had a great Chinese place within walking distance. Not that they had walked. After a long day of moving, they wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed for the night. 

It was still early, but Cas had caught Dean yawning far more than was normal, especially when watching _Doctor Sexy_. Usually the lead actor was more than enough to hold Dean’s attention (something Cas took great joy in teasing him over) but not tonight. Dean was exhausted. 

“You ready for bed, baby?” 

Dean looked sheepish. “Sorry.” 

Cas shook his head. “Not at all. I’m tired, too. Just….one thing before bed.” He reached behind the bed, rummaging until he found a package. Dean stared at him in surprise, then burst into laughter. Cas’ brow furrowed in confusion. “What’s so funny?” 

Dean simply shook his head and reached to his side of the bed, pulling his own package out from behind the nightstand, holding it up. “Great minds.” He offered the package to Cas. “Happy housewarming.” 

Castiel smiled, shaking his head as he accepted the gift. He tore off the paper and stared. There, framed in a simple oak frame, was the ad Dean had put up on the bench that day two and a half years ago. 

_“MISSED CONNECTION. You were the man sitting on this park bench. I was the guy fighting a duck for my underwear and losing. If you’d like to talk, please call me. 860-744-3342”  
p.s: I got them back. ;)_

He could feel those silly flutters he got so often around Dean. He loved this man so much, and every day, in so many ways, Dean showed just how very much he loved Cas in return. 

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, soft and deep. “I love it.” 

Dean looked delighted. “Yea?” 

“It’s _wonderful_.” He chuckled. “Much better than mine.” 

“I doubt that.” Dean accepted Castiel’s gift. Cas set the picture aside on his nightstand as he watched Dean open his gift, biting his lip to hold back anticipatory laughter. 

“Oh my God.” 

That was it. Cas couldn’t hold it in any longer, cracking up. Dean looked up at him with eyes wide with disbelief. In the box in his lap lay a set of dark red boxer briefs. 

“You motherfucker.” 

“There’s six of them,” Cas managed. “In case a duck steals one.” 

That was more than Dean could handle. He tossed the box aside and tackled his husband to the bed. “You are such a brat!” 

Cas smiled up at him. “And you love me.” 

“God help me, I do.” He smiled as he ran his fingers through that soft mess of brown hair, leaning in for another kiss. Cas pressed up into it, deepening it, and all thoughts of sleep were forgotten as they lost themselves in each other long into the night. 

_**~fin~** _

**Author's Note:**

> My friend/neighbor had three ducks, two white and one mallard, and the mallard did this exact shit to my mom. Not the underwear, but he would attack her feet while she hung up her clothes. He was a dick.


End file.
